


Laundry Duty

by FluffyChinchillas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyChinchillas/pseuds/FluffyChinchillas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if Levi ordered Eren to take care of the laundry…<br/>Eren goes off to wash all of the clothes and then recognizes one of Levi’s shirts and drops everything he’s doing and takes a second to curiously and shamelessly draw it up to his face. ;; He then sets it to the side, scrubbing all of the other clothing. He takes the shirt back to his room and keeps it hidden under his pillow with literally zero ill intention." ~Prompt by tumblr user strawberrylevi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrawberryLevi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLevi/gifts).



> Prompt by http://strawberrylevi.tumblr.com/  
> You can find it here! http://strawberrylevi.tumblr.com/post/56471128335/what-if-levi-ordered-eren-to-take-care-of-the

When Eren awoke that morning, he was greeted with the pleasant(?) sight of Corporal Levi hovering over him with an irritated look on his face. Usually he would only call his name from the other side of the bars to awaken him, so this must have meant something important. Luckily the corporal straightened before Eren sat up in bed, letting out a yawn.

“Corp’ral?” he slurred, voice groggy from sleep. The corporal locked eyes with him.

“Well, well, look who finally decided to wake up. I was beginning to think that maybe you would never awaken. You have fucking awful morning breath, by the way,” Levi commented in disdain, his arms crossed against his chest. Eren didn’t have time to think about the implications concerning the fact that Levi had been close enough to smell his breath because the man continued speaking, “Anyways, get up and get dressed. You’re on laundry duty today, and you know I take that shit seriously.”

 _Isn’t that the truth,_ Eren thought, but he wisely kept this to himself. “Y’ssir,” he replied and stretched a little. The corporal seemed to sense his thoughts but only raised an eyebrow before turning to leave the cell.

“Go see Petra when you’re ready to get to work. I expect the laundry to be completed by dinnertime.”

Eren sighed and turned so that his legs dangled over the side of the bed, blinking hard at the floor to wake himself up. When he at last felt fully alert, the boy got up and got dressed. As soon as he was ready he hurried over to the main hall where he found Petra.

“Oh, Eren, you’re here for the laundry, right?” she asked politely, smiling a little when he gave a nod in response. “Okay, well someone should have prepared the wash tub for you to wash the clothes in. Luckily there’s not too big of a load today since we haven’t gone on many missions recently.” She handed him a woven basket with the dirty clothing inside of it.

“Ah, er, thanks, Petra.”

Eren accepted the basket and bid her goodbye before going on his way to do the laundry. He was grateful to whoever had prepared everything for him as they had also laid out the soap; it was probably Levi.

 _Well, I’d better get started if I want to actually make it to dinner, at least,_ the boy thought. _Lunch would be a luxury._ Pulling out the first shirt he began scrubbing, making his way through the pile of laundry in the basket. He was about halfway through when he recognized one of the shirts as the corporal’s.

Unwittingly he brought the shirt to his nose and inhaled. _It still has his scent._ He fought back a smile; the shirt was utterly pristine as expected and didn’t even need to be washed. He was about to sniff it again before he felt a sudden pang of guilt and disgust with himself. _This is silly...maybe I’ve been hanging around Mike too often._ He hastily set the shirt aside, still reluctant to wash it just yet. It’s not like it needed to be washed, anyways.

By the time he was done with everything except Levi’s shirt, he stared at it in contemplation. He wasn’t going to wash it and wipe out his superior’s aroma - he couldn’t do that to himself. Instead, he placed the shirt back in the basket, not really knowing what he planned on doing with it.

Eren ended up taking the shirt back to his cell, before his mind finally processed what he had done. “Oh no.” He realized this was probably really fucking creepy but he couldn’t go back, especially now that everyone else was probably up and about by now. He set the shirt on his bed and stared at it, a ticklish feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. He had the corporal’s shirt. He...had Levi’s shirt. On his bed. All to himself. And it smelled very much like the man.

Harboring no perverse intentions despite what it would look like to anyone else, he hid it underneath his pillow without a second thought. Eren could feel his stomach growling and he was almost certain that he had _just_ missed lunch. Before he headed off to the dining room at the last minute, he lifted his pillow and smelled the shirt one more time before covering it again with a small smile and dashing off.

 

* * *

 

 _Of course I had to be assigned to cleaning the little shit’s cell,_ Corporal Levi thought bitterly to himself as he scowled at Eren’s sloppily-made bed (if any attempt was made to tidy it up at all). _Ah well, I’d better get started if anyone actually wants to have a peaceful, shitty-Hanji-rant-free dinner._

It had been about a week or two since Eren’s laundry duty, and Levi had been missing one of his shirts. He had noticed, of course, since he made sure to properly arrange and count his clothing items every other morning. Yet he had assumed that maybe it had been misplaced or something. So he was surprised to find it hidden beneath Eren’s pillow, unfolded and wrinkled but not dirty or anything.

“What the hell?” the man murmured to himself, lifting up the shirt and holding it out in front of him. It was definitely the one he had been missing, without a doubt. It seemed as if Eren had kept it, obviously for sentimental reasons. He knew the boy well enough to be sure he wouldn’t have used it for anything indecent.

In a strange way, he was flattered. No, to hell with that, he kind of liked the fact that Eren had kept this. He would never admit to it though. _Never,_ he thought to himself as he carefully made the bed and placed it back under the pillow, deciding to just let it be. He could live without one extra shirt.

Maybe someday, when the time was right, Eren wouldn’t need the shirt to revel in Levi’s scent at night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't very good, it was pretty quick and it's just a oneshot anyways. Even though the last part was crossed out on strawberrylevi's post I decided to add it in anyways uvu


End file.
